fanmadeanimecharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sui Umiu
Umiu Sui created by MCN51FJ is a fan made character from the Shaman King series. She is a member of the infamous Umiu Tribe. During the second round of he shaman fights she forms Team Amazon with Tigre Eye Zaire, Iron Maiden Jeanne(former member) and Tamamura Tamao. Appearance Sui is an average height girl. She is 5'4" and weighs about 121 lbs. In her debut appearance, Sui wears little clothing like a very large sweater and beneath that she wears an amazon-like bikini and loincloth. Later on she dons a new outfit. She is now commonly seen wearing an emo style clothing: a blue tie, a white long sleeve, collared, buttoned shirt, a black checkered short pladded skirt, purple-pink striped stockings, a choker, and a pair of black leather and buckled boots. She has short blue hair styled in emo bangs haircut with white streaks on her bangs and ice blue eyes. Her street clothes are a sleeveless t-shirt, short shorts, and sandals. She carries her bow, arrows and personal belongings on her back. Personality Sui is a kind-hearted and naive girl. She can become very competitive with others during battles. She is very friendly to those around her especially to her friends. She is best friends with Zaire and often asks her if she can help her understand street smarts. Because she is an amazon she is quite naive about the world and does not know much about men, even thinking that men are strange, but funny. She also has a crush on Horohoro after her first battle with him, she greatly admires him and even wishes to live with him and sleep with him, which greatly embarrasses him. Powers & Abilities It was completely unknown of what Sui's Furyoku was valued. It was revealed that her Furyoku is about 230,000, making her a powerful shaman. During the second round of the Shaman Fights, Gundhara determines that she is one of Ten Elemental Warriors and gains the Spirit of Snow, that according to Pascal Raju. Her bow was hand crafted by her mother, Umiu Nami, and her arrows were hand crafted by her. Spirits See More: Archeraku|Spirit of Snow Her gaurdian ghost is Archeraku(Archer=archery marksman; 'raku' meaning comfort or ease) a spirit amazon of master archery. For her first oversoul she channels Archeraku into her bow. The bow becomes a bit larger and is covered in a dark blue aura. When placing an arrow or sticks on her oversoul she can transform them into giant spiritual arrows or missles. Like most of the characters she achieves Giant Over Soul. Sui's attacks with her oversouls are Biribiriuzumaki(Ripping Whirlpool) where she creates a massive whirlpool around her while shooting torpedo-like arrows in a 360º radius, Amenoya(Rain of Arrows) she shoots a single oversoul arrow in the sky, which then multiplies into hundreds of arrows raining down on her opponent, Tsunamidanpen(Tidal Wave Shred) she creates a horizontal row of arrows which combines into an arrow shaped wave strong enough to break through simple oversoul attacks, Bochabochakirite(Splash Cutter) shoots several arrows in random patterns to create splashing symbols of water, Tategotonosonoshinsui(Harp of the Flood) her most powerful attack. Funbari no Uta During the "Funbari no Uta" Sui was seen standing in the butterbur field alongside Horohoro. She now married to him and the two have a daughter named Usui Korodeu, who Sui trains in the ways of the shaman. She is notably taller and her hair is longer and messier. She now starts working with Horohoro and Pirika on creating a field of butterbur with their hands and powers. She is later seen partying with her husband, her daughter, Yoh and the other warriors. Family Sui is part of the Umiu Tribe. Her mother, Nami trained Sui since she was little and gained the abilities of water. Her grandmother, Mizu is considered to be scary because of her prowess and Sui utterly fears her. Her father, Enmu has a somewhat estranged relationship with her because amazons do not exactly see men until they leave to meet one or when comes onto their island, so she rarely gets to see him. Her grandfather, Enkai is the reason why Sui became quite naïve and oblivious to boys seeing her body, such as exposing her panties or breasts, mainly because he is a pervert. She is now married to Horohoro and the two have daughter named Korodeu. Category:Shaman King characters Category:Female characters